Hunger
by Kaonix
Summary: Short angsty drabble. lime
1. Chapter 1

**It all began with a kiss**

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

A/N: My first fanfic here, please be kind and review. Crack pairing ahead.

Universe: Post Aizen, assuming everybody survived except villains

Rukia groaned as the spinning bottle stopped pointing directly at her. She knew she shouldn't have come today; somehow these meetings didn't end well for her. As usual the Shinigami Women's Association was ending by a round of drinks in the sereitei's most popular pub for shinigami. Most of the higher ranked officers came here in the evenings to unwind, Renji and Ichigo were at the bar along with their usual partners in crime; Ikkaku, Yumchika, Hisagi, Iba and Kira, even her brother was here talking in a quiet booth with her Captain and Kyoraku taichou. Renji and Ichigo had waved to her when she entered, her brother acknowledged her with the barest nod and her Captain had smiled merrily at her and Kiyone. Matsumoto followed by Nanao Ise, Nemu, Isane, Hinamori, Soi Fong had chose a table in the farthest and most private corner of the pub from where they could not be overheard and observe everyone without being watched.

They sat down and quickly ordered their drinks but the waiters returned with far more glasses than they had ordered, Hisagi and Iba had both sent Matsumoto a bottle of sake, Kira had bought Hinamori a glass of wine, Kyoraku had sent some exotic liquor for Nanao and Rukia received a glass of sweet plum wine, her favorite from Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake and even one from shy Hanataro who was in a corner with some of Division 4 members, and her brother had bought her a glass of fruit juice. "Ah guys can be so nice sometimes" Matsumoto sighed as she sipped her sake, "As usual, you're so popular Rukia," she had remarked with a twinkle in her eye and Rukia had cringed inwardly because it usually signaled that some harebrained scheme of hers was about to be set in motion. Rukia had desperately tired to escape after the first few rounds of drinks but she had been held by a merry Kiyone, when Matsumoto announced: "Let's play truth or dare!"

The other women who were slightly inebriated cheered at this and Matsumoto had spun an empty bottle in the middle of the table. Fate must really hate me she thought when the bottle stopped at her. All the other women stared at her with expectant smiles and Matsumoto had the widest and scariest grin of them al when she asked: "Truth or Dare?"

Rukia mused silently over which would be the lesser of two evils, truth usually involved questions about her nii-sama's private life or the nature of her relationship with Ichigo and Renji. The memory of the previous interrogations made her flush with embarrassment. They had wanted to know the exact extent of Renji's tattoos and were persuaded that she was intimately acquainted with them, or if the rumours were true that women from noble families regularly threw themselves at her brother for no strings attached one night stands, or that Ichigo's zanpakuto's size was a reflection of his…..

As a new wave of mortification hit her, she quickly chose dare, hoping against hope that in the presence of so making other officers they wouldn't set with something too humiliating. Matsumoto's grin widened further not boding well for the younger Kuchiki. After brief discussion with the other women gathered around the table, announced: "Rukia, you'll have to kiss the man you find most sexually attractive in this pub."

Before she could utter a horrified refusal, Nanao Ise quipped: "If you refuse you'll have to take naked pictures of your brother for the magazine."

"Fine, I'll do it" she finally said after praying in vain that she'd be suddenly struck dead with lightning. Where's the dreaded menos and his cero when you need one she thought as she dragged herself to her greatest public humiliation. She nearly backtracked when she heard the encouragement shouted from the women's table, and luckily the pub was noisy and nobody had heard clearly what was being said. She glanced longingly at the exit as it came within her sight. It's just a kiss, just a kiss she repeated like a mantra praying that he wouldn't mind. When she finally reached her destination, she noted with relief that her quarry hadn't noticed her approach. She took a deep breath, got as close as possible before he noticed her and looked up with a smile, "Rukia,"

He managed to say before she grabbed his shoulders and planted a kiss on the lips of a very stunned Jyuushiro Ukitake.

A/N: Initially meant as a oneshot but i may update if inspiration strikes me


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

As if in a daze, Ichigo ran his fingers in her hair, marveling at the softness of the glossy strands and he finally, finally was able to bury is face in it. He breathed in her scent as deeply as he could and nuzzled her until he reached her ear. Flicking out his tongue he gently traced the shell and finally came to nibble her earlobe, he continued kissing her along her delicate jaw line, all the while she whimpered and stepped back briefly to admire her.

She was beautiful, entrancing and finally going to be his, his alone. He ran a thumb along her broken and bleeding lower lip and she whimpered in pain. The bruise was purpling since he had struck her earlier. "Hush, hush, my little princess you should know when to keep quiet", he whispered in her ear and felt fresh tears pooling in her violet eyes. "Ichigo, please…" she managed to choke out, in a pleading voice. How very unlike her he thought and he silenced her with a harsh, punitive kiss.

Chasing her had been fun but not nearly as fun as this. She had backed away from him trying to dominate him as usual but this time in wouldn't work. He had her pined against the wall determined at last to take what was rightfully his. When she finally grasped his intentions and realized that there was no escape, for the first time since he had known her, the all powerful shinigami had finally cried for help as his hot hungry mouth was kissing along her collar bone. "Nii- sama….. Renji help" she had screamed and he backhanded her across the face wounding her lower lip and stunning her into silence. Putting his hand at her throat both reverently and menacingly, he whispered harshly "take another man's name again and I'll rip your tongue out. Those two were foolish enough to let you go, and now you're mine, all mine", and then proceeded to kiss her mouth, cheeks, eyelids, brow tasting the salt of her tears.

Breathing heavily he stared at her again in his lusty haze trying to drink in all the details about her appearance. He had ripped off her hakama pants, her kimono and breast bindings were in shreds barely concealing anything from his view and her wrists were bound behind her back with her kimono sash. He could see the trail of hickeys he had left all over her body, neck, chest, stomach, thighs while she had tried to reason with him helplessly. The only things between them were her white underwear and his own clothes. He could not wait any longer; he ripped the last barrier, stripped and stepped forward to claim his due.

As he buried himself inside her again and again, the sensations overwhelming him covered the sounds of her sobbing. "Rukia, Rukia," he murmured like a drunken prayer closing his black and yellow eyes in bliss.


End file.
